Serenity, Goku's Neice? Chapter 3**
by GuardianRaven
Summary: Serenity finds out what happened....


Hey minna!this is the next chapter! oh, and for my other fic, 'Don't  
Judge By Looks' who should Serena be with? well thanks 4 your reviews!  
  
~~Guardian*Raven~~  
  
  
Serenity, Goku's Neice?  
Chapter 3  
**************************************  
  
Serenity looked over at Trunks, who did he think he was? Sure he was a Prince and all  
that, but Prince or no Prince, no one treats her like that! She smirked and put on a sudden burst  
of speed, passing Trunks by. She was grinning to herself triumphantly, when she saw Trunks pass  
her by, 'I'll show him!' and with that thought, she raced after him.  
  
Serenity landed panting,'how is he so fast?' she looked over to see Trunks land a few  
meters away, 'ha, I beat a prince! I beat a Prince!' she yelled inside her head, she suddenly had  
an urge to dance around in circles screaming it out loud.'Wow,what am I thinking?' she quickly  
got back her self control and was about to say something to Trunks, when a gust of wing blew  
her hat off her head, revealing her eyes and headband for the first time.  
  
'Who does she think she is? She just comes out of nowhere, saying she's looking for her  
father. She thinks she's all powerful..but she is kinda cute..wait! what am I thinking?!' he   
snapped out of his thoughts and turned around to say something to her, when he found himself  
staring into the most beautiful eyes he had seen.' How are they that colour? I've never seen  
anything like it...' He had no idea how long he'd been staring into the icy blue debths, when  
he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Quickly turning, he found himself looking face to face with  
Goten. "Got a crush I see..." he said grinning. Trunks felt his cheeks start to burn, he felt  
them turn even hotter when Goten winked and walked away. 'What happened there...?'  
  
  
Serenity was preparring a retort when he turned around, but instead of insulting her, he  
just stood there and looked into her eyes, 'um..ookkaayy...this is uncomfortable..' she started  
to figet, when he turne back around to talk to Goten, she almost laughed out loud at the colour  
his face turned, but held it in. She walked away and started to look for her hat. Finding it in a  
nearby buch, she grabbed it and held it at her side.   
  
Noticing the rest of the group had arrived, she walked up to Goku," Well..?" she wasn't one  
for patience. "Well..uh..maybe we should eat first, you must be hungry after your..uh..trip." he  
said nervously. 'Their keeping something from me..I can feel it..' she thought as she followed  
them into the house. Looking around, she allowed a small smile to touch her lips 'how cute..'  
Just then, a woman burst out of the kitchen, swinging a pan in her hand, " Goku, Goten! Where have   
you been? You should know better than to wonder off without telling me!" Serenity felt an instant  
liking towards the woman, 'she sure knows how to put her foot down..' The woman turned to her, "oh,  
hello! My name is ChiChi, i'm Goku's wife, and Goten's mother." Serenity felt herself smile, a   
real smile, something she hadn't done in a long time. "It's a pleasure, my name is Serenity." she  
said as she bowed from the waist.  
  
Trunks watched as ChiChi introduced herself, expecting her to say something rude, he  
watched silently as Serenity returned the favour, and, smiled!' Wow, when she smiles it transforms  
her face...' Then, out of nowhere, someone started to jab his ribs with their elbow, looking over,  
he was about to cuss them out, when he saw that it was Goten, and he was puckering his lips and  
fluttering his eyelashes at him. He felt his cheeks go red with embarrassment, he walked up to  
him, cracking his knuckles. Watching Goten take off, Trunks followed right behind him, shouting.  
  
Serenity watched as Goten and Trunks took off," do they do that often?" she asked to  
no one in specific. "Are saijins tempermental?" said Vegita, "I swear, when I get my hands on  
him.." Serenity laughed inwardly at that (AN: I wonder what that would sound like...^-^). Following  
the group as they sat down at the table, Serenity looked at all the food in wonder, 'how does she  
do it?' Trunks, and a very beaten up looking Goten came to sit at the table. Serenity felt her  
stomach growl as she looked at the wide variety of food. On Militia, they didn't have food with  
such variety, they only had the bad tasting gruel(porrage) like substance that had all the  
essential nutrience to ensure full, capability, strenght, power, and brain power. Although it  
worked wonders, it tasted aweful.  
  
Watching as all the men dove into the food and started to eat at an alarming rate. 'Finally,   
someone to rival me own hunger!' she thought as she took part and dove in.  
  
After about half an hour of chowing down, Serenity looked expectantly at Goku, "well?"  
Hoping to save at least a bit of his house from her temper he pointed outside, "how about out  
there." Serenity nodded, " alright." As she walked out of the house, she tried to picture her  
father, Raditz. She smiled unconsiously. When the whole group was outside to watch, along with  
ChiChi, Goku started, "uh..well..you see, Raditz.." but he was cut off by ChiChi,"You mean that  
aweful man that tried to steal our Gohan? Didn't you kill him?" 


End file.
